


In the TV Static

by Nyatyokitty



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Episode Ignis Spoilers, Fluff, Gladio tries to help, Hurt/Comfort, Ignis is hurting, M/M, Not Beta Read, We Die Like Men, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyatyokitty/pseuds/Nyatyokitty
Summary: "Ignis is haunted by that little feeling of uselessness from his blindness. Despite this, he knows that he can confide in Gladio and talk to him about what’s going on in his mind in the comfort of the Tv static."I think Ignis might a little ooc only in the case where he's usually calm and collected but then the issue comes up of how one man could be so calm when he just: fought Ardyn, used the ring of Lucii to protect Noctis, lost his eyesight to do that, and in a ruined city with his highness out-cold the next room over? I don't think even he could stay chill through that. So i guess not really ooc?





	In the TV Static

**Author's Note:**

> Or where it was noticed that Post-Altissia Ignis has scars on his face that weren't there immediately after Episode Ignis.
> 
> I started pondering after this post: https://hellomynameisswordy.tumblr.com/post/172971346069/things-i-am-irrationally-cross-about-today-why  
> who is also on ao3 under Swordy here: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swordy/pseuds/Swordy
> 
> ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)

It was disorienting. Altissia was in ruin, the Oracle dead and stray MTs threaten the survivors of the Hydrean's attack. Weskham is providing the people with food and clean water. Relief efforts have begun inside the ruined city to restore some semblance of normalcy to the people's lives. Normalcy. That’s what four men holed up in the Altissian Leville have wanted since everything started going downhill on that day back at Galdin Quay.

Noctis was still out of commission from the attack and tucked away in their most protected room. Prompto anxiously waited for him by busing himself with the relief efforts, Weskham’s requests, and phone calls here and there to Cid, Cindy, and Cor. Gladio mainly took those when he wasn’t tending to Ignis.

Ignis has lain in the same bed since Gladio first placed him there. His face was scarred and burned, Prompto was immediately sent to obtain healing salve and bandages, no amount of potion was going to heal this. Iggy knew what he did, he made a conscious decision to protect Noctis even if it meant losing his eyesight to the ring of Lucii. He swore to Regis that he would stand by his son and protect him no matter what. Bandages were wrapped around Iggy’s head for a few days after that, trying to dull down the pain he was experiencing. He never said anything about it. He never said much for a while.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Ignis was sitting upright in his bed, listening to the low hum of the TV’s white noise. Focusing on what they were to do now until a voice broke through his silence.

“Iggy, you awake?”

Ah, Gladiolus. He’s probably visited him more often than Noctis.

“Yes. I was merely thinking about what we are to do next.”

“You’re always thinking about what’s next, you need to think about yourself right now.” Gladio moved across the room and sat on the edge of Iggy’s bed. “We’ll figure out what we're doing once princess wakes up.”

“Gladio-”

“Iggs,” A hand was placed upon his shoulder, tightening around him in a comforting way and pulling him into a hug,” I love you, It kills me to see you hurting so much and not telling me or Prompto about it. For fuck’s sake Iggy, you- you’re blind! You’re a capable person but lean on me now, let us help you out.”

Silence overtook the room, the TV’s static making itself present again as Gladio releases Ignis from his grasp to hold his boyfriend’s face.

“I love you so let me help you.”

“I-” Ignis was about to respond but the sound of Gladio’s phone going off in his pocket cut him off.

“Sorry, it’s from the Marshall. He probably wants an update. I’ll be back in a bit alright?” Gladio kisses Ignis quickly and answers the call on his way out of the room.

 

Ignis was left alone again in silence, in darkness. He hated it. He hated this useless feeling, he hated having those around him do the things he should be doing. He does love Gladio, he loves him more than Ignis has ever told him and this feeling of hopelessness inside himself from his newfound blindness makes him realize just how unfair he has been to Gladio. Ignis doesn’t deserve a man like Gladio. He won’t let this handicap hold him down, he doesn’t want to feel useless, he doesn’t want to hold anything back anymore. That’s the least he could do for Gladio.

Ignis pulls his blankets aside and sits on the edge of the bed. He can hear Gladio outside in the hallway, he needs to apologize. He slowly stands up and feels the things around him. The side table, a lamp, his bed, and the wall to his right. The door is on the other side of the room. If he could just make it over there. He starts to move in that direction, slowly moving along the wall closer to what he assumes is the door. Lost in thought, Ignis moves faster and more confident in himself. Nothing has held him back before, so why this?

Except it does. He hits something hard, stumbles and falls face forward. He slams his nose along what he presumes is a wooden dresser and drags the contents of the surface down with him. He doesn’t realize the pain at first, he was shocked, reeling from his confidence being shattered as soon as he built it up. Then the pain hits. His nose burns, his face stings and feels sticky. He groans in pain, so much unbearable pain.

Gladio bursts back in, still on the phone with the Marshall. “Iggy! What happened?” He forgets his phone call and drops to Iggy’s side in an instant.

“I...I just wanted to apologize.” Ignis looks down dejected, he doesn’t know what to say when everything he wanted to say came crashing down onto the floor with him.

Gladio understands. He rubs Iggy’s cheek, helps him back onto the bed, grabs the first aid kit from the bathroom and sits down in the silence of the TV’s static with Ignis. Fingers delicately cleaning up the blood to pour small amounts of potion over it before anything was even able to be infected. However, it still marred his skin.

“Gladio.” Ignis grabs his hand and pulls it up to meet his own face. “I love you. I love you so much and I don’t deserve you. I never realized how awful I was being to you by never sharing my feelings. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“Iggy, don’t be.”

“I am, however. So I’m telling you now that I feel useless. My confidence has crumbled along with this city and I’m not sure I can stand up alone. It hurts so much, Gladio…”

Gladio silently pulls Ignis into a hug and rubs his back, simply listening to Ignis’s words.

Ignis leans into the warm hug and weeps for the first time since his childhood. “It hurts and I’m afraid, Gladio...I’m sorry.”

They’re encased in the Tv’s white noise again, basked in the orange glow of the sun setting over the ruined city. Gladio knew there were going to be days like this again. He didn’t blame Ignis, this was a hard thing on him that he’s been hiding among other things for a while now. Still, he accepts Ignis for everything he is and listens to his words even when he falls again the next day, cutting his lip open. And still the next when after a week he stumbles and falls on rubble in the street, cutting his eyebrow down the middle.

Despite this, Ignis knows that he can confide in Gladio and talk to him about what’s going on in his mind in the comfort of the Tv static.

**Author's Note:**

> From not being Beta Read, I would appreciate any tips you might have that I could fix to make this story better!


End file.
